TdiAlex as "Topher" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
17:14 TdiAlex a6895a42@gateway/web/freenode/ip.166.137.90.66 has joined #tdwiki-rp 17:14 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TdiAlex. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 17:14 Topher 17:15 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 17:15 Skype 17:15 <@TDIFan13> I'm sorry, but I clearly stated it needs to be on a userpage. 17:15 <@TDIFan13> Reread the question. 17:16 <@TDIFan13> Okay. Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 17:16 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 17:16 Something new! Giving him a personality since the show really didn't 17:16 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 17:17 Not necessarily but if the opportunity comes then yes 17:17 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Topher and your partner for this scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 17:17 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 17:17 TdiAlex has changed nick to Topher420 17:18 <@Heather13> You know what Leshawna, you can take your fake apology and shove it right up your hairy-- 17:18 * Heather13 slams door to the girls' cabin. 17:18 <@Heather13> UGH. 17:18 Heather! What's up girl? 17:18 <@Heather13> I do not have time for you. 17:19 Seriously? 17:19 You can resist this face? ;D 17:19 <@Heather13> Oh, it PAINS me to have to say yes. 17:19 Just wanted to see what's up with you today. You look really stressed... 17:20 <@Heather13> Leshawna shredded my clothes. 17:20 <@Heather13> She is so the next one to leave. 17:20 Well, can you blame her? 17:20 I've seen your closet. She was doing you a favor. 17:20 <@Heather13> Um, WHAT?! 17:21 If you want, you could borrow some of my clothes. We're about the same size. You'd look great in blue plaid. ;D 17:21 <@Heather13> I DON'T WANT TO WEAR BLUE PLAID. 17:21 <@Heather13> But if you really want to be of some help, you could vote Leshawna off tonight. 17:21 Why would I do that? 17:21 She's spunky, I like that 17:22 <@Heather13> "Spunky"? Ick! 17:22 <@Heather13> She is TOTALLY falling for Alejandro, and we all know he's trouble. 17:22 Isn't he like.....your boyfriend? 17:22 <@Heather13> My boyfriend? Puh-leez. 17:23 <@Heather13> I'd rather make out with Owen's sock for five hours. 17:23 I'll vote with you, I guess. 17:23 On one condition. 17:23 <@Heather13> You want me to take you to the finals. 17:23 No, I want you to take back what you said about blue plaid. 17:23 * Heather sighs. 17:24 <@Heather13> Fine. 17:24 <@Heather13> You pull it off, Topher. 17:24 That's what I like to hear ;) 17:24 <@Heather13> Oh, and the next time you see Alejandro. 17:24 <@Heather13> Tell him to stop telling people he's my "boyfriend". 17:25 He didn't, we all kinda just assumed 17:25 <@Heather13> What?! 17:25 <@Heather13> Who is we? 17:25 <@Heather13> There are OTHERS? D: 17:25 Heather13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 17:25 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions